A Heartfelt Mission
by FantasticFandomz22
Summary: Sakura may seem like a typical young girl on the outside, but a shameful secret is tearing her apart on the inside. Will a certain Copy Ninja get to the bottom of things on their mission, or will she keep him in the dark. Find out whats haunting Sakura in this stunning fic...
Disclaimer,
This is a work of fan fiction, borrowing the characters from the Naruto world. I do not own the rights to any of these characters.  
I am also very thankful to Masashi Kishimoto for creating these amazing characters, without him my story would not exist.

Also, I know that I am not a great writer, but I strictly do this for fun and I know that I probably have a few mistakes in here that I missed while editing. I'd appreciate it if you could point out said mistakes so I can learn from them, but please be positive. I will NOT continue writing on this site if I have an excessive amount of "Hate", if you do not like my work then please keep it to yourself. Please and thank you!

* * *

"97...98..99..100"

I laid on the floor gasping for breath as I finished my workout for the morning when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, I took in a large gulp of air and called for the person on the other side to come in. My mother walked in with a small grin,  
"Sakura honey, I have some exciting ne-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw my mission bag half way full,  
"Are you going on a mission sometime soon?" She raised an eyebrow at me obviously annoyed that I hadn't mentioned anything to her about my leaving.  
I slowly stood as my muscles screamed with protest,  
"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you in advanced.. things have been so crazy with training that it must have slipped my mind." I flashed my most innocent smiled and gave a slight shrug.

My mother smiled and pulled me into a tight hug,  
"I'm so proud of you Sakura, my big strong ninja." with that she ruffled my hair and pinched my cheek. I slapped her hand away, and placed a hand on my hip,  
"Wasn't there something that you wanted to tell me?" my eyebrow was raised as I gave her an almost parent look, she gave me a sheepish grin and giggled;  
"My work is sending me to a spa for two whole weeks! Isn't that exciting? They said that I've earned it from all the extra hours that I've put in these past few months. You're father is taking me to the train station in a few hours." She was literally bursting with joy, and I was happy for her, she deserved to get away for a few days. I couldn't help but smile as she pulled me in for another bone crushing hug, the woman may not be a ninja but she was still strong! "It's going to be amazing Sakura, I get a few days to myself, and you get to have a little bit of quality time with your father before your trip... he's going to be disappointed that he doesn't get to spend the whole two weeks with you, but I'm sure your mission wont take too too long." I was frozen as she squeezed me a little tighter,  
"D..Dad wants to spend some time with me while you're away?" She gave me one last squeeze then pulled back, the same huge smiled plastered on her face,  
"Yesss! He said that he's hardly gotten to spend any time with you since my last business trip, and he really wants to spend more quality time with you, Isn't that great?" I gritted my teeth, and faked a smile,  
"sounds great!" She glanced back at my mission bag,  
"So hon, what kind of mission are you going on?' I let out a deep breath,  
"I'm not exactly sure, Kakahsi-Sensei is supposed to meet me at the ramen shack to tell me about it." I could feel my face heating up, Kakashi- Sensei was amazing..  
"Will Sasuke and that Naruto be there as well?" I blushed even more,  
"No, Lady Hokage only asked for Sensei and I to go."

"Well I'm glad that you're going with Kakashi, I trust him with you. I know he'd never let anything bad happen to you while you're on his watch." a smiled spread across my face with a warm blush. I'm going on a mission, and it's only going to be Kakashi and I... "Well honey I'm glad that I got to have a this talk with you before I left, Please be careful on your mission." She kissed my cheek and pulled me into another hug, with that she went to leave, stopping in the door way,  
"Oh, and I hope you and your father have a good time while I'm away!" My stomached lurched, my mission should only take a few days.. maybe a week tops, That means I'd have to spend an entire week, alone, with him...

**Two hours later**

The walk to the ramen shack wasn't very long, I rounded the corner and saw my sensei with his nose shoved in one of his pervy romance novels, completely oblivious to everything but the sacred words that were printed on the page. I took a seat beside him and cleared my throat, he quickly read through the page he was currently on and closed the book sliding it into his side pouch. He gave his signature "Smile" and slight wave,  
"Hello Sakura, how has your day been?" I let out a small sigh and faked a smile,  
"It's been okay, my mother is leaving town for a few weeks so she can have a small break for work.. What about you Sensei, how has your day been?" he "Smiled" again,  
"It's been fairly good, I picked up a new book today while I was in town getting supplies for the mission." I smiled and blushed, Kakashi-Sensei may be a feared Ninja all around, but he's just as much of a pervy old teddy bear as he is an infamous ninja who strikes fear into all of his enemies. I cleared my thoughts and asked the important question,  
'So Sensei what kind of mission are we going on?" His uncovered eye opened as if he were in shock,  
"Lady Hokage told you absolutely nothing about our mission?" I stared at my Sensei as he cursed under his breath,  
"She told me that you wanted to tell me all of the details in person.. so it didn't complicate the details." He cursed again,  
"Of course she wanted me to tell you.." He closed his eye and rested his head in his hands for a few moments.. the silence between us felt like forever before Kakashi finally spoke again.

"Sakura you're 17 right? And you have a birthday coming up in about a month?" I raised my eyes at him, Yeah he's my Sensei, but I didn't expect him to remember my age let alone my birthday,  
"Yes Sensei" He let out a long sigh,  
"Well Sakura when Ninja reach a certain age...Sometimes we have to do.. "special" missions." I drew my eyebrows together in confusion,  
"Special missions?" Kakashi looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Is any of this making sense to you Sakura?" His question made me feel incredibly stupid... is it an obvious answer that I'm just not catching? I shook my head no in shame, I'm guessing he could tell how the question made me feel because he grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.. He never showed anyone this kind of treatment, so what he's trying to explain must be pretty nerve wreaking..

"Sakura please don't be upset with yourself, I know that I am doing an awful job explaining this to you.. but if you don't mind I'm just going to tell you the mission and then you can ask the questions that you need to understand it all." I gave a small nod and he gave my hand another small squeeze before releasing it.  
"Lady Hokage wants us to meet with a family from the village hidden in the water.. they have some information on a traitor from their village-",  
"Sensei I hate to interrupt, but I honestly don't see anything unusual about the mission... so why are you acting so strange about it?" He looked at me for a few seconds then started talking again,  
"Sakura the family specifically requested a couple.." That's strange,  
"So if they asked for a couple then why has Lady Hokage chosen us?" once again my eyebrows drew together in confusion.  
"Sakura... Lady Hokage has requested us to be a couple for this mission, You are to be my three month pregnant Fiance..." I'm sure that my face resembled that of a ripe tomato.  
"S...sh..she wants u..us to be t..together?" I couldn't believe this! It was crazy... but a small part of me was almost excited... Kakashi put a firm hand on my shoulder,  
"Sakura I know this is going to be strange for you, but the day you decided to become a ninja you basically gave up your body to the Hokage.. I'm sorry." A blushed stained my cheeks,  
"You know Sensei this wasn't really as bad as I thought it was going to be." He surprised me by giving me a sympathetic look.  
"Yes Sakura this mission wont be bad at all, but I'm just trying to warn you now because in the future Tsunade may have to ask you to use your body to get close to a target." I looked at him, not sure of what he meant by that,  
"What do you mean?" He let out yet another long sigh,  
"You may have to do.. sexual things to get close enough to a target.." I stared at my Sensei with pure fear in my eyes, he squeezed my shoulder,  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but we ninja have to do what ever it takes to get the job done."

After a few more moments of talking Kakashi- Sensei decided that it was time for us to go home, and rest up for the mission.. too bad he didn't know home badly I didn't want to go home. I started to walk home, deciding to take the long way.

* * *

~Kakashi's pov~

I honestly hate how Tsunade made me explain all of this with Sakura... Yes she's getting to that age where she may be needed for more explicit missions, but why couldn't the Hokage told her young apprentice herself? I let out a deep sigh, at least she let me pick Sakura for this mission, I really couldn't think of any other woman that I could stand long enough to be my "Fiance". I slowly got up from my chair and stretched, At least Sakura had handled the information well.. Tomorrow is going to be the start of something interesting. I started toward my apartment when I noticed that Sakura was going the wrong way, as her Sensei I knew where she lived in case something happened. I appeared beside her in a matter of seconds, she didn't even notice me at first.. it was like she was lost in her own little world, I cleared my throat making her jump.

"Oh Sensei I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She faked a smile, but I didn't push too deep.  
"Sakura, don't you live in the other direction?" Her smiled slowly began to fade, it was replaced by something I couldn't quite put my finger on.. but she almost looked scared. She had to have noticed my stare because she quickly recomposed herself, flashing yet another fake grin.  
"Oh yeah I do, It's just such a nice night! I didn't want to take it for granted so I decided to take the long way home." The grin wouldn't fool a Cheshire cat, I Ignored my gut that was screaming at me to question her, so instead I did the next best thing.  
"You're absolutely right, it's a wonderful night. Do you mind if I walk with you?" The young ninja let out a small sigh.  
"I'd like that." I glanced at her, and she looked almost relieved. Now I really need to know what is going on.

Normally I enjoyed silence, but in this case it was eating me up. I needed to know what was making Sakura act so strange, but from my lack of not a shit giving in the past has made this absolutely impossible! I knew we had at least ten more minutes until we got to Sakura's house, we could get there in half that but shes really taking her time. So I did something incredibly impulsive.. yet again, something I usually never do.  
"So Sakura, show me your best 'I'm pregnant and engaged' impression." She looked at me with huge eyes,  
"But Sensei I don't know anything about either! I've never even had a boyfriend.." A smiled pulled at the corner of my lips, as she stared at me with embarrassment written all over her face "Well you're going to have to come up with something, we can't afford to lose the family's trust tomorrow." Her emerald eyes got even wider, and so did the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.  
"Come on Sakura, it can't be too hard, just act like you're in love with me and excited about having a baby."  
She stopped for a few seconds, and then turned to me. she was looking up at me through her eyelashes, she moved closer and grabbed my arms placing them around her waist, then she rested one of her own hands on her stomach. She let out a light sigh while she rested her head on my chest, her hair smelled like lavender..  
"Mmmm Kakashi, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.." she nuzzled closer to me then gave me a tight squeeze, after a few seconds she pulled away with an accomplished grin.  
"How was that?" I had to give it to her, It felt pretty convincing, not that I've ever personally experienced anything like that .  
"It was lovely Sakura, I think if we stick to that we're good to go." We continued our walk, and once again silence fell over us until we reached her front door. She seemed hesitant...  
"Sakura is everything all right?" Worry flashed through her eyes,  
"Umm I was just wondering what we were going to do if they question us... like whens the wedding, how'd we meet.. stuff like that." That can't be whats bothering her so badly... but I guess it's still a good thing she asked,  
"We're going to marry after the baby is born, we met on a mission three years ago, the baby is due in November, and the rest I'm sure we can come up with on the spot. just let me do the talking." She shook her head and reached for the door, but before she reached the knob she turned and pulled me into a fierce hug, the young ninja caught me off guard, but I surprised myself even more by hugging her back. Just then the door burst open, and Sakura's father stepped out, he reeked of alcohol and cigar smoke. Sakura's eyes were huge as she let go of me and went to stand in front of her father.  
"I'm sorry that I'm out so late father, I-" I cut the girl off before she could finish,  
"I'm sorry Mr. Haruno, I was just telling Sakura all of the details for our mission tomorrow." The man looked from me to his daughter then gave out a deep laugh,  
"It's alright Hatake! I was just concerned about my little girl, but now that I know she was with you it's okay." The beaming smile on his face looked strange..almost forced..hmm no matter. I chatted with the intoxicated man for a while before I decided to head home, I couldn't help but notice how tense Sakura had looked when I told them good night and started to walk away.. Maybe she would tell me what was wrong on the way to the village tomorrow.

* * *

~Sakura's pov~

My father waited until Kakashi was a good distance away before he closed the door, the smiled he wore had been warped into a sinister grin. He grabbed the glass of booze and downed the rest of its contents sending the glass flying once he was finished, it shattered to a thousand pieces at the base of the stairs,  
"Why were you clinging to that man like a cheap whore?" his voice boomed as he closed the distance between us, I backed away from him until I felt the cold wall against my back.  
"I...I wanted to thank him for being so patient with me.. I didn't quite understand the mission at first, so he had to explain it to me a fe-" all I saw was a blur then a sharp sting on my cheek, I instinctively went to grab my face but was stopped by my father. "Did I give you permission to move?" He squeezed my arm until it was on the verge of snapping the bone, he looked me up and down with pure disgust.  
"I don't understand how anyone can put up with you Sakura, you're pathetic!" He finally let go of my wrist and went to take a long swig from his booze, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND FATHER...WHY! why.. why do you do this? I never ask you for anything, and I always try to please you.. why do you hate me?.." Tears starting forming in my eyes, I looked up and saw complete rage in my fathers eyes. He threw a punch but I had dodged it at the last minute, but i wasn't paying enough attention and next thing I knew he had a fist full of my hair, he pulled my head back so I could look directly into his cold eyes. I wish I could stand up to this man, if it had been anybody else I would have already put them in the hospital, but I'm too ashamed. And it doesn't help that he's friends with a few important ninja, whose to say that they wouldn't cover for him... he gripped my hair even tighter, and smashed the backside of my head into the wall. He usually only left bruises where nobody would be able to see and question them, "That's a very good question Sakura, and the answer is very simple." His faces was just inches from mine, his sour breath making my eyes water even more,  
"I never wanted children, and I knew that my life was going to be ruined the day your mother and I came home with you!" The tears in my eyes made everything blurry as he threw me into the broken glass that littered the floor, I could feel the blood dripping as the shards dug into my back. I looked up at the man towering above me the same sick smile still visible on his thin lips. I let out a small whimper as he kicked me in the side,  
"YOUR MOTHER WAS SO HAPPY WHEN SHE FOUND OUR WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!-" He stared at me with pure hatred..  
"Do you understand what it feels like to have your life ruined Sakura?" He repeatedly kicked me in the ribs,  
"I couldn't tell your mother that I didn't want you, she'd have left me. So I had to keep you in order to keep her..." He reared his foot back one last time and kicked me against the wall, I could hardly breath and my side felt like it had a million nails hammered into it. He lit a cigar, puffing on it for a few moments while contemplating his next move.. I couldn't take the pain any long, I kicked his shin with all of my strength and started up the stairs, and instantly regretted it. I tumbled back down clutching my side, the fall knocked all of the air from my lungs. My father started to get up while I was struggling to catch my breath. I tried to scramble away but he caught my ankle, pulling me back. The pile of glass cutting the skin on my lower abdomen, I screamed out in pain as he dug his cigar into the skin on the back of my neck. He smiled down at his 'handy work' and slowly walked to his bedroom, his light chuckle turning into a hysterical laughter. When he reached the door he turned back,  
"Oh and Sakura do be a dear and clean up this mess." He closed the door, but his laughter could still be heard...

* * *

Here is a taste of my new story! I hope you all enjoyed it, I am going to post new chapters as much as I can. It might take a little time because I don't want to rush it and disappoint you guys.. But please leave me some comments and let me know what'cha think!

And as always I love you guys and thanks for reading!


End file.
